


The Force of Speed

by Ashes_Floating



Series: Comprehend It [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: There are monsters. Then Wally runs, and there are not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a fix-it? I don't know, but it's my first work on this site. Please, let me know how you like it!

When Wally runs, he feels something thrumming under his skin. It talks to him, whispering reassurances. It tells him everything will be okay.

 

It lies.

 

Wally knows things will not be okay; there is a refugee from the future and a boy destined to destroy civilization on Earth. There are people who were once children, innocent in a world of crime and disgust. Then tragedy struck, and when the dust settled, nothing was ever the same, ever again.

 

There are monsters and murderers and ruthless assassins and victims and those who have seen far too much.

 

There are killers and there are those killed. But somewhere in there, there's also people who stop the killers. Not by ending their life, but by turning them over to a system. A way to stop all the pain and suffering caused by these killers.

 

We call these killer-stoppers 'superheroes'.

 

There are monsters in this world. But then Wally runs, and there are not.

 

He is in the thing that is usually under his skin; a Speed Force. It is beautiful, and in the Speed Force, there are only heroes.

 

Except.

 

Something is stirring within him, something rebellious.

 

Love.

 

He realizes it like the bolt of lightning that hit him. He has love, and that love is for something outside the Speed Force. He needs to leave.

 

But he can't, so he pushes himself. Faster and faster, he ran, going as fast as he could. Then even faster. And faster. Faster. Faster. Fasterfasterfasterfasterfaster-

 

He breaks through something, and lands in the ice.

 

He's home.


End file.
